Lazy Town: La película
by Enganchada
Summary: Esta es una idea para la película, es de tipo SportaSteph, ya que soy fan. Este es mi primer fanfic.


Lazy Town: La película.

Los chicos acaban de cumplir la mayoría de edad, así que ellos ya no necesitan la ayuda de Sportacus, así que él se tendrá que marchar. 

-¿Por qué te vas?.

-Porque ya no me necesitáis.

-Pero te echaremos de menos.

-Lo sé, pero ahora me tengo que ir a otro lugar donde me necesiten, pero no os preocupéis, porque cada vez que pueda os visitaré, os lo prometo.

_De repente se ve a lo lejos nueve superdirigibles._

-Número 10 _(dice número 1)._

Tenemos que irnos.

-Está bien.

Adiós, chicos, os echare de menos.

-¡Adiós Sportacus!

_Sportacus sube a su superdirigible y se va junto con los otros nueve._

Llegan a la isla del Mar del Norte y allí los nueve empiezan una asamblea para decirle a Sportacus cual será su próxima ciudad a la que proteger. Cuando acaban, Sportacus vuelve a subir a su superdirigible, allí, empieza a ver unas fotos de sus amigos de Villa Pereza, entonces, alguien sube...

-Hola, número 10.

-Ah, hola número 9.

-¿Así que estos son tus amigos de Villa Pereza?.

-Sí, los echare de menos, sobre todo a Stephanie.

-¿Stephanie?, uy, uy, a mi eso me huele a algo.

-No digas tonterías, sólo somos amigos.

-Bueno, ¿y quién es Stephanie?.

-Esta (señalando a la muchacha del pelo rosa).

-Vaya, es muy guapa.

-Sí, y ahora que acaba de cumplir 18 años está preciosa.

-Uy, uy, digas tu lo que digas, tu sientes algo más que amistad por ella.

-Que no, además, suponiendo que sea así, nuestro amor sería imposible, ya sabes que los superhéroes no nos podemos enamorar, porque eso influiría en nuestro trabajo.

Y además, los demás superhéroes tampoco los permitirían.

-Yo te apoyo, haré todo lo que pueda para que Stephanie y tu seáis felices.

-Muchas gracias.

-No hay de que, para eso están los amigos.

Al día siguiente, en Villa Pereza...

-Buenos días, Stephanie.

-Buenos días, tío Milford.

-¿Te ocurre algo?, estás muy triste desde que Sportacus se fue.

-Es que, después de 10 años, es normal, éramos uña y carne.

-Lo sé, pero últimamente me he fijado que veías a Sportacus de otra manera.

-¿Yo?, yo lo veía como siempre.

-Pues yo te veía siempre con una carita...

-¿No creerás que yo?

-No lo sé, dímelo tú.

-Tío, de verdad, son imaginaciones tuyas.

-Pues así de la forma que tu mirabas a Sportacus era de la misma forma que yo miraba a la señorita Corre-Corre.

-Bueno, sí, es verdad, me has pillado, estoy enamorada de Sportacus, lo que pasa que no quería decírtelo porque pensaba que no lo ibas a aceptar.

-¿Cómo no lo iba a aceptar?, me alegro mucho de que Sportacus haya sido el elegido para ocupar tu corazón. Aquí me tienes para lo que sea.

-Gracias, tío Milford.

-No hay de que.

-Pero no pude decírselo, no me atrevía, porque no quería que nuestra amistad desapareciese.

En ese mismo momento, en la isla del Mar del Norte...

-Número 10 (dice número 1), hemos sido informados de que en Villa Pereza, el villano Robbie Retos Rotten, ha vuelto a las andadas.

-¡Pero si Robbie prometió ser bueno!, de todas maneras los chicos son lo suficientemente maduros como para no caer en las trampas de Robbie.

-También hemos sido informados de que tiene secuestrada a una tal Stephanie.

-¿Stephanie?, no puede ser, tengo que volver a Villa Pereza.

-Lo siento, pero no puedes irte, ya no tienes que estar allí.

-Lo siento, pero quien está en peligro es alguien a la que quiero mucho.

-¿Te has enamorado?, ya sabes que los superhéroes no nos podemos enamorar.

-No me he enamorado de nadie, es sólo que le tengo mucho afecto.

En ese instante llega número 9.

-¡Sportacus!.

Se acerca a él y le dice al oído: digas lo que digas tu te has enamorado de Stephanie, atrévete, díselo, porque si no lo haces, te sentirás el hombre más desgraciado durante toda tu vida.

-Sí, estoy enamorado de Stephanie, y por este amor que siento por ella voy a salvarla (le dice Sportacus a número 1).

-Si te vas, no vuelvas.

-Esta bien, no pensaba hacerlo.

Sportacus sube a su superdirigible y va hacia Villa Pereza, allí descubre que todo está en orden.

-Pero, si está todo bien, no lo entiendo.

De repente aparece Robbie Retos.

-¿Qué has hecho con Stephanie?

-No te preocupes, ella está bien, esto era una prueba.

-¿Cómo que una prueba?.

-Pues que resulta que recibí una carta de número 9 diciéndome que hablaría con los demás superhéroes sobre tu amor por Stephanie.

-Entoncés, ¿todos estabáis compinchados?.

-Sí, ellos querían saber si tu amor por Stephanie era sincero.

En ese momento aparecen nueve superdirigibles.

-Hola, Sportacus (dice número 1).

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?.

-Bueno, queríamos saber si era verdad que ibas a salvar a Stephanie.

Tu sabes que los superhéroes no nos podemos enamorar, cuando número 9 nos dijo que estabas enamorado de Stephanie no lo aceptábamos, pero hemos pensado que contra el amor no se puede luchar, así que, puedes quedarte aquí si quieres, pero ven a visitarnos de vez en cuando, ¿eh?.

-Por supuesto.

En ese instante los chicos ven que hay mucha gente reunida y se acercan para ver lo que ocurre.

-¿Qué ocurre? (pregunta Ziggy).

Así que todos les cuentan a los chicos lo que pasa.

Todos van a la casa del Alcalde...

-Vamos, Sportacus, tienes que decírselo, que al final te dice que no, pero al menos lo has intentado (dice número 9).

-Está bien, lo haré.

Sportacus llama y abre el Alcalde.

-Hola, Sportacus.

-Hola, Alcalde.¿Está Stephanie?.

-Sí, pasa, pasa.

Sportacus entra en el cuarto de Stephanie, ella está tumbada en la cama llorando.

-Hola, Stephanie.

-¡Sportacus!, ¿qué haces aquí?.

-He venido porque me había enterado de que estabas en apuros, y no podía soportar que te pasara algo. Tu eres lo más importante para mí.

Stephanie, yo...

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase ella le da un beso.

-Tu también eres lo más importante para mí. No quería decírtelo porque no quería que nuestra amistad terminase.

-Yo tampoco te lo he dicho porque tampoco quería que nuestra amistad terminase.

Ambos ríen.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo? (dice Sportacus).

-Por supuesto.

Ambos salen de la casa del Alcalde, todos se reúnen.

-Stephanie y yo nos vamos a casar la semana que viene, así que nos gustaría que estuvierais todos en la boda.

-Por supuesto (dicen todos).

Una semana después...

Píxel es el cura, el Alcalde y Bessie son los padrinos de Stephanie y Ziggy y Trixie son los padrinos de Sportacus. Por supuesto los demás también están en la boda.

Después de darle el sí quiero, comienza el convite.

-No me puedo creer que estemos casados (dice Stephanie).

-Yo tampoco. ¿Qué te parece si tenemos la parejita?.

-Eso sería lo ideal.

Ambos ríen.

-¡Vivan los novios! (dicen todos).

-Stephanie y yo queríamos daros las gracias por estar con nosotros en este momento tan importante.

-Como íbamos a faltar (dice Ziggy).

Todos ríen. Todos bailan el Bing Bang.

-¡Hasta siempre! (dicen todos).

FIN


End file.
